El Año de Todos
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Ya en la víspera de año nuevo Hijiri Byakuren arregla los términos de un tratado con Hakurei Reimu para que el templo y la capilla no lleguen a querellas estériles... y esa misma noche Byakuren tiene un sueño un poco peculiar...


Nota: este fanfic no es mío sino que es autoría de "Frankplay" del foro de "Bunbunmaru Punto Org" pero lo comparto por acá para que más gente lo vea y lo lea.

Disclaimer: Touhou Project es propiedad exclusiva del apodado Zun.

 **El año de todos**

Byakuren observó el templo que se encontraba delante de ella. A pesar de no ser muy grande, se encontraba en buen estado debido a ciertas reparaciones que su inquilina tuvo que hacer ante ciertos hechos recientes. Una suave brisa, acompañada del baile de unas hojas que revoloteaban, hicieron que mirara atrás. Permaneció mirando el estrecho camino por el cual vino. Por alguna extraña razón, Byakuren sintió nostalgia y algo de cansancio. Su cuerpo estaba reposado, con energías, pero una ligera fatiga la hacía sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien. Además, sentía que el camino se perdía hacia el infinito, como si no pudiera recuperar algo que dejó atrás hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en sus emociones, una voz la interrumpió:

"Byakuren-sama, ¿pasa algo?".

La monja se giró y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes Shou? A veces nos encontramos señales. Señales que nos tratan de decir algo. Es importante verlas e interpretarlas".

La discípula de Vaisravana se quedó un tanto perpleja. Byakuren sonrió al ver que su fiel ayudante no comprendía sus palabras y dijo:

"Ya lo entenderás a su debido tiempo. Por ahora sigamos a los demás o nos dejarán atrás".

Las dos budistas aceleraron el paso y alcanzaron el grupo, que entró en el templo Hakurei. Dentro, los integrantes del templo myouren (Byakuren, Shou, Ichirin, Muramasa, Nazrin y Nue) hablaron con Reimu, aunque más bien lo hizo Byakuren debido a que debían tratar las normas con las que los templos debían aceptar para coexistir. Había pasado unas pocas semanas desde que los budistas aparecieron en el barco volador.

Reimu sacó unos papeles que había preparado para la reunión, pero antes de que pudiera leerlos, la persona que más la fastidiaba, apareció de una brecha. Su nombre, Yukari Yakumo, retumbó por el templo con la voz de Reimu:

"¡Yukari! ¡Tú otra vez! ¡No interrumpas, estamos en una reunión muy importante!".

"Sí, ya sé para qué os habéis reunido. Vais a tratar de establecer unas normas de convivencia, ¿no? Déjame ver lo que has escrito".

Yukari estiró la mano y Reimu se los dio, dudando. Tras ojearlos, los arrojó, diciendo:

"Vaya, vaya, me esperaba algo más justo para ambas partes. Me temo que tendré que ayudarte, Reimu, con mi experiencia en estos temas".

La sacerdotisa pensó en esas palabras. Si bien era cierto que Yukari creó la Gran Barrera Hakurei y estableció las leyes que rigen Gensokyo junto a los Youkais y personas más influentes en aquel tiempo. Pero también era cierto que Reimu venció a Byakuren y a su séquito junto a Marisa. Además, ahora mismo Byakuren era una desconocida para los residentes de Gensokyo, sobre todo para los humanos de la aldea, y debía delimitar lo que podía hacer la religión de su posible rival para no peligrar el equilibrio de Gensokyo. Con eso pensado, Reimu declinó amablemente la ayuda de la youkai.

"Bueno, Yukari, no sé cómo te habrás enterado, pero tampoco he pedido tu ayuda. Creo que puedo hacer esto sola".

Pero el youkai de los bordes ya se había sentado con Byakuren y se encontraba leyendo unos papeles que sacó de una brecha.

"¡E-Esperad, no me ignoréis!".

Reimu se apresuró y se sentó junto a ellas. Entonces Yukari dijo otra cosa que casi hizo que Reimu perdiera la compostura.

"Ah sí, he hablado con varias personas sobre la fiesta de hoy y seguramente vengan como invitados".

"¡¿Invitados?!".

La guardiana del templo Hakurei no podía creer lo que oía. Estaban en una reunión formal, y por culpa de Yukari, en cualquier momento se podría convertir en una fiesta. Una fiesta que haría perder la seriedad de la situación en la que actualmente estaban. Y la verdad, no tardaron en llegar los invitados:

"¡Reimu, vamos a pasar ~ze!".

Un gentío entró al salón donde se encontraban. Entre los invitados, estaban Marisa y varios youkais, como Aya, que trataba de encontrar noticias frescas, Suika, Yuyuko y su jardinera, Nitori y varios más. La pobre sacerdotisa casi se desmaya.

Antes de que terminaran con el tratado, Reimu preparó una sala aparte para la reunión y dejó el salón para la fiesta que no podía evitar.

La tarde pasó y el sol se escondió en la lejanía. La monje, la youkai más inteligente de Gensokyo y la sacerdotisa más humilde dejaron casi terminado el tratado. Faltaban algunos puntos de poca importancia, pero como estaba, podían seguir adelante sin problemas.

"¿Ambas partes están de acuerdo?". Preguntó Yukari, esperando la respuesta final.

"Síiiiii". Respondió Byakuren sonriendo.

"Sí… aunque a mí me parece que le das demasiada libertad…".

Por supuesto, las palabras de Reimu fueron completamente ignoradas por Yukari:

"Bien, ya que están de acuerdo, ¡vamos a la fiesta!".

Las dos se fueron al salón a la velocidad de la luz, dejando a Reimu mirando las hojas del tratado, diciendo:

"Esto… ha sido una encerrona… ¿…Por qué me pasa esto…?".

Tras lamentarse un poco, se levantó y acompañó a las demás.

Al final se podría decir que la reunión –o fiesta- había sido, en cierta medida, un éxito. Los budistas se relacionaron bien con los invitados y se estableció los más importante, el tratado. Ahora tan sólo había un evento que esperaban todos: el fin de año.

Esta vez, Byakuren decidió realizar el evento en su templo. Era más grande y pensó que sería perfecto realizarlo allí como motivo de su primer año en Gensokyo, aunque su estancia, de momento, había sido muy breve.

Como no, hubo bastantes invitados, incluida Reimu. Durante la noche, la sacerdotisa quiso hablar con ella en privado:

"Por ahora, ¿todo bien?".

"Sí, gracias por todo Reimu".

Byakuren volvió a sonreír y disfrutaron con los demás de la fiesta. Al día siguiente, Byakuren despertó, pero se encontraba sola. Buscó por el templo a los demás, pero no encontró a nadie.

Lo peor vino cuando salió. El sol estaba cubierto por las nubes. Todo parecía estar cubierto en sombras. Se podía ver bien, al menos de cerca. La sensación que tuvo cuando estuvo en el templo Hakurei volvió, pero ahora estaba más preocupada. De repente escuchó una voz.

"Cuánto tiempo, Hijiri Byakuren".

La monje se giró asustada. Vio una figura envuelta en una capa. No podía ver su cara y su voz era grave, tan grave que parecía estar distorsionada.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué ha pasado?".

La figura respondió tras unos momentos de silencio:

"Eso no importa. No he venido por ellos. He venido por ti".

Byakuren permaneció en silencio. No dejaba de sentir escalofríos. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿La conocía? Sentía algo familiar cuando hablaba aquel sujeto, pero no sabía por qué. El extraño siguió hablando al ver el silencio de la monja.

"Respóndeme a una cosa, ¿crees que estás tomando el camino correcto?".

Byakuren titubeó durante un momento, pero no tardó en responder.

"Sí".

"¿Segura? No te veo muy convencida".

Aquel sujeto parecía conocerla. ¿Acaso su pasado había venido a buscarla? Creía que ya no tenía que sufrir más. Cerró los ojos, respiró con tranquilidad y recuperó la compostura:

"He elegido este camino. Si me he equivocado, intentaré darme cuenta y encontrar el verdadero camino, aunque tarde la eternidad".

"Oh, ¿y los demás?- Respondió la figura".

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta".

Byakuren comenzó a orar.

En la shanga ['comunidad'] me refugio

En el dharma ['doctrina'] me refugio

En Buda me refugio.

Y por ellos actúo.

La figura se quitó la capa y enseñó su rostro, diciendo:

"Te has hecho muy fuerte Byakuren. Mucho más de lo que podría ser yo. Estoy… muy orgulloso de ti".

Byakuren se sorprendió al reconocer aquella persona.

"¡Myouren…!".

Cuando trató de acercarse, una luz la cegó por completo.

Se despertó en el templo. Shou se encontraba a su lado. Observó los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Una prueba? Por ahora lo que era importante era que estaba donde estaba, rodeada de sus amigos. Se levantó y comenzó a despertar todo el mundo, deseando feliz año a todos.

Tras un rato, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse. Reimu, antes de irse, le preguntó una última cosa a Byakuren:

"¿Has deseado algo en específico?".

"Sí, que este año todos sean felices".


End file.
